Dear Diary
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: Written mainly from Brittany's POV. She's the new girl in school, and befriends Santana. She likes her, more than a friend, but is afraid Santana will hate her. Little does she know, Santana likes her too...
1. Chapter 1

August 23rd, 2009

Dear Diary,

So like, high school is really scary. There's so many people, so many clubs to join, all that stuff. And being a new school, it's even scarier. I miss all of my friends in Quantico. They don't have a dance club here though But they do have a cheerleading squad. Maybe I'll try out for it. I saw some really pretty girls at the sign-up sheet. One was blonde, like me. And the other girl has dark hair and skin, like she's tanned. Her name is Santana. I only know that because she's in my history class. It'll get easier. Better. I'll make friends. That's why I want to be a Cheerio. (Why did they name their squad after a cereal?) I'm going to try my hardest. But I have to sleep now. Goodnight diary.

Xoxo, Brittany

Brittany sighed and put down her pen, and shut her diary. She put her diary in the bedside drawer, and climbed under the blankets. They cheerleading tryouts were the next day, and she was nervous. The other girls, Santana and the blonde girl, looked pretty and fit. Brittany didn't think she could compete with them. It was getting late, and Brittany knew if she wanted to do well at the tryouts, she needed to get enough sleep. Brittany turned the lamp light off, and laid her head down on the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

August 24th, 2009

Dear Diary,

OMG! I got on the squad! Everyone said I moved heaps well, and they needed someone like that on the squad! And I made new friends! Santana and the blonde girl (her name is Quinn) are really nice! And Santana said we can pair up to do the history assignment we have! She's so pretty and so nice. And we got our uniforms too! SO CUTE! I'll have to show you the picture Santana took of us. Our first practice is next week! I have to go now diary, mummy is calling me for diner.

Xoxo, Brittany

Brittany walked into history after cheerleading tryouts, a bounce in her step. "Brittany! Here!" Santana called out. Brittany went and sat by her, "Hi Santana! How cool are these uniforms?" Santana nodded, "Totally! You're so gonna drive the boys crazy in it!" Brittany blushed, "Nah. As if. Boys didn't notice me before, why would they now?" Santana rolled her eyes, "They'd be crazy not too. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and legs like a supermodel that personally, I would _kill_ for!" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "They're not that great," she laughed.

At the end of the lesson, Santana turned to Brittany, "So did you wanna do this report together? You could come over this weekend? We could do the report, then chill and watch DVDs and stuff." _"Idiot. Why say stuff?"_ Santana thought. "I'd love too! Mummy should be fine with it." Santana smiled, "Cool, well here's my address and phone number so your mum has it, see you later Britt!" Brittany took the piece of paper from Santana, "Bye!" and she walked off, ponytail bobbing away. Santana kept smiling.

Ever since Santana saw Brittany, she thought the blonde haired girl was stunning. And how she spoke, and acted, was precious. Santana had long accepted she was not only attracted to boys, but to girls too. And she liked Brittany, a lot. But Santana didn't know Brittany all that well yet. She didn't want to scare her off. Santana wanted to, at the very least, get to know Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

August 26th, 2009

Dear Diary,

School was such a yawn today. Me and Santana had lunch in the middle of the football field. She gives the best hugs. And her smile is so pretty. I don't think she'd like me saying that. Or that when I see her I get a rush, coz I'm totally hot for her. I don't think she'd be cool with me being a Lebanese. Well, sort of. I like boys, and I like girls. It's kind of confusing. But I like Santana. Like like her. But if I told her, I think she'd try beat me up. Anyways, I have to go feed Lord Tubbington now. Bye bye diary!

Xoxo, Brittany

"You still cool to come over tomorrow Bee?" asked Santana as they sat on the grass with their lunch. Brittany nodded, "Yup! Mummy is dropping me off at three," she grinned. "Awesome!" Santana smiled. She thought it was positively adorable that Brittany still said 'mummy' at her age. Brittany had an innocence about her, and that's what Santana was drawn too. But it was also the thing that kept her from saying anything about how she felt. Plus, she's Santana Lopez, she doesn't do feelings. But she was slowly breaking down. Breaking down for Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

August 27th, 2009

Dear Diary,

Santana just texted me. She said her daddy cleaned the pool so we can swim, so I should bring my bikini. She has a pool! Lucky! She'll be a good swimmer then I bet! I'll just stay at the shallow end. I can't swim too good. Oooh, maybe she could teach me! Exciting! She's so smart, and so pretty. But if I tell her she's nice, she kind of gets grumpy like, so I think if I told her she was pretty, she'd yell. Anything more and I might get a blood nose. Plus last time I told someone I liked girls and boys, they stopped talking to me. Mummy said if someone can't accept me for me, then they're not worth knowing. I love my mummy. Ooh, writing of mummy, she'll be waiting to take me to Santana's house! I have to go diary! Don't forget to tell Lord Tubbington that if he reads you, he gets to have cheese with his dinner tonight!

Xoxo, Brittany

Brittany had been sitting on her bed when her phone buzzed on the bedside table. Brittany picked up her phone and read the message. _'B, bring bathers. Papi cleaned the pool! See you soon! S xoxo'_ Brittany replied to the text, getting up off her bed, gathering her bikini and putting it in her bag, _'Ooh! Cool as S! Yes see you soon! B xoxo'_ Brittany then ran downstairs to get in the car, and her mum drove her to Santana's house.

Santana was sitting in the lounge as Brittany's mum's car pulled up outside. She heard it and went to the window, and saw Brittany wave goodbye to her mum, and walk up the front pathway. Santana opened the door as Brittany got there. "Hey!" Santana smiled. Brittany threw her arms around Santana, "Hi!" she stood back, "You're house is so big and pretty!" Santana chuckled, "Thanks. Papi's a doctor." "Ohh!" Brittany exclaimed as she stepped inside and Santana took her on a tour of the house.

Brittany sat cross-legged on Santana's bed, playing with a jelly snake. "You gonna eat that or just play with it?" Santana laughed, sitting on the bed opposite Brittany. Brittany grinned, and popped the jelly snake in her mouth, and picked up her notebook. Santana watched her, chuckling softly. And smiling. _'That grin. So cheeky. So cute. So just... Santana Lopez! Stop it! You probably look like a creep, smiling like that!'_ Santana then picked up her notebook, hoping Brittany hadn't noticed her face as she thought what she just thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is such a drag!" Brittany sighed, laying back on the bed, "I don't get it at all." "It's a drag for sure," Santana said, putting her notebook on the floor, "Come on, let's ditch it for now! Let's go in the pool while it's still warm-ish and sunny!" Brittany sat up, smiling, "Ooh! Good idea! I'll just go get changed in the bathroom," she said as she got up off the bed, getting her bikini out of her bag, and walking to the bathroom.

"Cute suit Britt!" Santana said as Brittany walked back into the bedroom. "You too San!" Santana smiled. She had picked out her most asset-hugging bikini. "Come on, this way!" Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand and running down the hall, Brittany following and laughing.

"We had a pool back at my old house, back in Quantico," Brittany said, lazing on a blow-up donut, "But mummy got a house here without one. But she said we'll be getting one soon." Santana, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, pulling her hair up out of her face, chuckled, "Awesome! Well, until then, you're definitely welcome here!" and with a smirk, she stood up and jumped in the pool, deliberately right next to Brittany. Brittany was rocked off of the donut by the waves Santana made. "Ohh you!" Brittany playfully tried. Santana rolled her eyes and laughed, then splashed some water at Brittany. "Oh, it is _so_ on!" and with that, Brittany began splashing back. They kept splashing each other until Santana's mum called them inside for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lets party," Santana said as she walked back into her room after changing into a t-shirt and trackpants. Brittany was confused, "I know you papi is at work and your mama went out for the night, but wont you get in trouble if you have a party?" "No, no, just us silly!" Santana giggled as she pulled a box from her cupboard. Brittany peered into the box and grinned. The small box contained various liquors, shot glasses, and some soft drink. "Ohh!" Brittany exclaimed, this was the type of party she liked. "Yep. Puckerman's friend scores it all for us." "That's cool! Ohh, so do you play drinking games?" Brittany asked. "Of course!" Santana exclaimed, setting up a row of shot glasses, "I am the queen at those games!" she poured vodka into each of the shot glasses. Brittany smirked and she said, "We'll see about that!"

After the girls had a few shots, and were rather tipsy, they were both laying on the floor, giggling at nothing. "Ooooh!" Santana said as she sat up, using her bed to keep her balance, "Lets play Never Have I Ever!" Brittany tried sitting up, but failed, "I've neverer played that one... How do we plays it?" "Well," Santana started as she pulled Brittany up, "We say things like never have I ever had a drink, and if you _have_ done it, you take a sip from you glass." While Santana prepared the glasses with a mixture of liquors and soft drink, Brittany replied, "Oooh! Okay! Lets play!" and she took a glass from Santana, "You first!"

After a few rounds of Never Have I Ever, Brittany piped up, "Santanatana, these questions are sasilly... Make 'em more intermaresting!" Santana thought for a second, then somewhat blurted out, "Neverer has I ever had a biiiiiig crush on a friend of mine that I have!" and she instantly regretted it. It was almost sobering. She took a sip of her drink, and watched Brittany as she giggled and took a sip of hers.

The girls had finished playing games, which had included truth or dare. Brittany had dared Santana to call Puckerman and tell him she was pregnant, and Santana dared Brittany to run down the street in her underwear. Both girls had gotten changed into their pyjamas and sat on Santana's bed, watching some late time movie. Neither girl was paying attention though, and eventually Brittany fell asleep on Santana. When Santana had noticed this, she simply smiled, turned the TV off, and shut her eyes, and fell asleep, her arm around Brittany.


	7. Chapter 7

August 28th, 2009

Dear Diary,

I had lots of fun at Santana's place! We swam in her pool, and her mama cooked a really yummy dinner too! And we partied and played games! I remember running down the street in my underwear! And I remember Santana asking if I had ever had a big crush on a friend. She took a sip too. I almost said that friend was her... That would have been bad... But she is truthfully the only friend that I have ever had a crush on... Hers was probably Finn Hudson or that Puckerman guy. We passed out watching TV. When we woke up it wasn't so fun though! I felt so gross! Lucky her mama and papi were in bed, or we so would have gotten into trouble! We got some juice and some Advil and sat back in her bed. And we got some toast. Lucky we were alright by the time Santana's parents woke up! Haha! Then mummy cam to pick me up, and she stayed for a bit and talked with Santana's parents. Mummy said they're super nice, which they are! We've got Friday off school, so me and Santana are going shopping, and she's staying here the night! Anyways diary, I have to go, mummy wants help with something!

Xoxo, Brittany


	8. Chapter 8

September 2nd, 2009

Dear Diary,

Just a quick hello, about to go with Santana down to the mall! She's gone to the bathroom. Can't wait, I haven't really been shopping here yet! Ohh, she's back! Bye bye for now!

Xoxo, Brittany

"You right to go Bee?" Santana asked as she walked back into Brittany's room. "Sure thing, let me grab my bag!" Brittany replied, throwing her diary on her desk and getting off her bed, "So, like, what shops are around here?" Santana chuckled, "What shops aren't here is more the point! There's lots of shops!" "Ohh wow!" Brittany smiled as she picked her bag up, "Then let's go!" And the two girls walked out the door.

The girls returned a couple of hours later with their purchases. "That dress is hot Bee!" Santana said as Brittany was putting away some of her items. Brittany blushed a little at the comment and said, laughing slightly, "Thanks, and that black one you got is pretty smoking!" Brittany turned around as Santana shrugged, "Ehh!" "How about this then, we're both awesome and that's it!" Brittany said, sitting down on her bed. Santana laughed, rolling her eyes, "Deal, I guess!" Brittany grinned, "Cool! Now, I'm just gonna quickly shower, back soon! Make yourself at home!" she said as she left Santana in her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

While Brittany showered, Santana wandered around her bedroom, looking at all the photo's and trophies Brittany had. Santana knew the girl could dance, but not as well as the trophies indicated. Santana sat at the desk to look at the photo's and trinkets there, when something caught her eye. She glimpsed her name on a page of Brittany's diary. She knew she probably shouldn't read it, but seeing her name on the page, it made Santana curious. And that curiosity got the better of her, and she began to read the entry, dated August 26th, 2009.

"_Me and Santana had lunch in the middle of the football field. She gives the best hugs. And her smile is so pretty. I don't think she'd like me saying that. Or that when I see her I get a rush, coz I'm totally hot for her..."_

Santana stood up and paced around Brittany's bedroom. Brittany felt the same way about her. _"That wasn't something I saw coming..."_ Santana thought. Now she didn't know what to do. She was thrown off course when Brittany walked back in the room. "I'm so so sorry Britt," Santana found herself blurting out. She instantly regretted saying that, and turned on the spot, facing away from Brittany, her hands over her mouth.

Brittany was confused, and walked over to Santana, "What's wrong? Why are you sorry San?" Santana knew she couldn't keep it from Brittany, so she turned to face her, took a deep breath, and told her.

"Well, I was looking around your room, ya know, at all the photo's and trophies and stuff that you have, and I sat at your desk... To look at all the photo's there... And umm... I umm... Saw my name... I know I shouldn't have read it, I'm so so so so sorry Britt..." Santana crossed her arms, and looked down at her feet. Brittany walked over to her desk, and read the exposed page of her diary, and her heart began to race. She stood there, looking down at her desk, and closed the diary, "I'm... I'm sorry... You weren't meant to see that... No-one was... I umm... I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me now or something..."


	10. Chapter 10

Santana walked over, and stood behind Brittany, and quietly spoke, "I don't hate you... Not one bit. I... I like you too... Like that..." Santana stood there nervously, waiting for Brittany to respond. Brittany slowly turned around, facing Santana, "You do?" Santana smiled shyly and nodded, "Yeah, I do." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders, and Santana embraced Brittany, placing her hands on the blondes' waist.

Both girls leant in at the same time, and as their lips connected, and they shared a slow and tender kiss, they held each other closer. They stood there, for what seemed like an eternity, embraced in each others arms, exchanging kisses. When they eventually broke apart, Brittany and Santana curled up on the bed, "So... Does this mean we're girlfriends?" Brittany asked. Santana couldn't contain her grin, "Sure does." Brittany lifted her head up from it's position, snuggled on Santana's chest, and kissed her, before resting her head back down, "Awesome." The two girls spent the rest of the evening curled up in each others arms, watching movies, and stealing kisses when boring scenes came on, until they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

September 3rd, 2009

Dear Diary,

My girlfriend Santana just left. Yup, girlfriend! She accidentally read you, and found out that I was hot for her. And it turns out she really likes me too! Santana's a really good kisser. I am so so happy right now! I can't even describe it! We're going to go on a date on Friday night. And Santana said to not worry about what anyone at school says, because I'm her girl, and that is all that matters! And I don't care what anyone says, because Santana is my girl, and we're happy! When we went downstairs for breakfast, mummy asked why I was so happy, because I kept grinning and didn't stop. I looked at Santana to make sure it was okay to tell mummy, and Santana smiled and nodded to say it was. So I told mummy that Santana was now my girlfriend. She was so happy for us, and congratulated us! Best weekend ever! Well, I have to go now, mummy wants me to help her go to the shops and get dinner or something. So laters!

Xoxo, Brittany


End file.
